pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kyurem147
Archive 1 Archive 2 There you go I have done it for you. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:41, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Korrina Looked at the preview of XY043 on filb.de DragonSpore18 (talk) 14:59, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Prima Well, you see, I merged the articles. Considering the fact that Dewgong, in OI018 was only seen when using Aurora Beam, the images of using the move and the base image are the same. But, I could see that the deleted one was better, so I'm going to restore it, under a different name. Energy ''X'' 21:45, September 18, 2014 (UTC) There, better. Energy ''X'' 21:48, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I have not considered about manga back then. Besides, it is Lorelei, who is just named differently, as Prima, in the anime. Energy ''X'' 21:52, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Sources Hey, Kyurem. I need your help with something. Can you help me source the articles on Serena's Pancham and Clemont's Shinx, please? It's making Energy X suspicious. DragonSpore18 (talk) 10:29, September 20, 2014 (UTC) They don't need renaming. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:27, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Reply Ah, but didn't you read closely? It did say that the official site, TV Tokyo, confirmed that. Energy ''X'' 16:35, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Links Hey, I have a request. The unaired Draglage episode has been moved to XY024 article, so I am asking that any link to the XY episode you come across that has a number 024 or higher to be changed with one number more (e.g. XY024 is XY025, XY030 is XY031 etc.). Energy ''X'' 19:26, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Songs Yeah, but that was the beginning. If you have some, please upload them and put them on my sandbox for a review. Energy ''X'' 17:42, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, I think people prefer English songs than Japanese. However, you could still upload them for the theme song articles. Energy ''X'' 17:48, September 21, 2014 (UTC) No... you can add files, whether image, video or files. Anyway, to add a video, you just go , press "Add a Video" button and paste the http. code from any Youtube video. However, make sure that the videos are okay, as it can happen that the videos at Youtube can get deleted due to their own policies. Energy ''X'' 18:24, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- So all my edits are total waste. I was adding Gallery Box Template to reduce the size of page but you are constantly removing them. I am not adding them unnecessarily. I only added to page with more than 8 pics. See Charmeleon page. I didn't add to it because it had less images. You have to answer me why you are reverting my edits. You haven't answer me before. If you couldn't explain this to me, I would report this case to admins.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 19:45, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- Okay tell me the reason. Kyurem, I respect you very much. You have talent but I don't know why you want to fight with other users. Please try to do edits in respectful manner.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 19:49, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- Okay lets solve this problem here. I will add the gallery box template to the page having more than 10 pics. If I added this template to page have less than 10 pics, you have full right to remove my edits.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 10:31, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yeah, the less, the better. Just make sure to change the links to the article that should be left. Energy ''X'' 18:20, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Plot In order to beat Bulb, I decided to focus a bit on the newer episodes (so you can see that XY038 and beyond have plots). But, ah, there are sites where you can watch the anime (subbed), so it is nothing too much special. Energy ''X'' 22:49, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Winxfan1's leaving Kyurem147, I need your help. Winxfan1 is retiring from being a member on this wikia and I've learned that he's putting me in charge of make new episodes for the Pokémon anime series. I feeling a little cautious about this and I'm not sure I will do this without causing serious problems. Can you help me please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 03:20 September 24, 2014 I need help blogging the posts of new episodes so I can make them faster. DragonSpore18 (talk) 03:49 September 24, 2014 Well, you can ask Energy X or before Winx leaves you can ask him as well. DragonSpore18 (talk) 03:55 September 24, 2014 Manga When linking it to the chapters (which will be created later), like Diamond & Pearl, Black & White or even XY, use the & symbol (like D&P001, B&W001, X&Y001), to notify the difference between anime and manga. Energy ''X'' 10:17, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, well, just telling you if you want to continue updating those manga pages. Energy ''X'' 13:45, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply Oh, Dragonspore did it already: PT001 and so on. Energy ''X'' 15:00, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Happy B-day Happy Birthday! Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:27, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, congrats. Energy ''X'' 11:33, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- I hope I am not late. Happy Birth day. --''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 15:46, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday! DragonSpore18 (talk) 18:15, September 26, 2014 (UTC) It is stated next to your avatar on your user/talk page. I thought you'd be aware of that. Energy ''X'' 18:59, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Hmm! happy birthday hope i am not to late! and here i got a suprise for you! *a icing off the cake* to say yep! someone said today is your Birthday so here you go for you from me: & *oops my bad that's my keychain* *laughing..Trainer Micah (talk) 19:41, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Move pictures Can you upload the move pictures for Korrina's Mienfoo and Machoke and her Mega Lucario using Metal Sound, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 00:55 September 27, 2014 (UTC) Can you upload the move pictures for Mirror Serena's Fennekin, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 02:05 September 28, 2014 (UTC) Can you upload the move pictures for Hajime and Ryūji's father's Exploud, Ryūji's Meowstic, and Hajime's Meowstic, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 20:30 October 3, 2014 (UTC) Can you upload a picture of the Sharpedo temporarily borrowed by Dawn from the Summer Academy and maybe add the move pictures of Nurse Joy's Wigglytuff, please? (talk) 04:14 October 15, 2014 (UTC) Can you upload a picture of the Sharpedo temporarily borrowed by Dawn from the Summer Academy and a much better looking picture of Myron's Pancham, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 03:32 October 19, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon Summer Camp activity pages Can you make the pages for each activity from Professor Sycamore's Pokémon Summer Camp, please? User:DragonSpore18 (talk) 06:40 September 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hi Kyurem147, Hi i notice your recent edit's on -Sanpei's Frogadier- as a user i wanted to let you know that the pokemon he's training has not evolved yet and also i noticed that the episodes haven't aired yet so you kinda know! *just a little heads up* I think we should wait til the episode airs to find out there information & who is evolving naming those two pokemon aka: Sanpei's Frogadier & Ash's Froakie - so you know, Anyway I'll chat with you later.. Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 23:34, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Pictures I'm having problems uploading pictures of Ryūji, His Meowstic, Hajime and Ryūji's father's Exploud, Hajime and Ryūji's unnamed father, and Hajime and Ryūji's unnamed mother. Do you think you can do this for me, please? User:DragonSpore18 (talk) 19:02 October 2, 2014 (UTC) Wordmark Heya :) If you don't know me already my name is CzechOut, and I'm a member of Wikia's Special Operations task force, as well as a longtime Wikia user. We come in and help wikias with design and technical issues when that wikia sends up a Bat-Signal© at our Design Request page at w:c:community. Recently we received such a request from Energy X, and I was assigned to your case. Our goal, if you haven't been keeping up with Forum:Vote for new background, is to come up with a new background and wordmark (logo) in time for the release of ORAS. You're welcome to see my initial efforts at w:c:czechitout and then to comment upon both background and logo at the forum discussion. However, beyond the specifics of the current design proposal — which you should obviously feel free to reject, by the way! — we have a more central problem. There seems to be some initial disagreement in the discussion so far as to whether we should use the official Pokémon logo or not. I really need your help to sort out this basic problem first, so your comments on this issue are really important. A wikia's logo is an important decision, and the community's most active members should be involved. It is your "brand identity" — the thing that appears on each and every page of the wikia. So it's crucial that we have a good discussion involving lots of people. Please consider spending a few minutes, right now, to give your thoughts on this issue. Thanks! — CzechOut 11:00, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Reply I am not aware, but it will be used for future pages. Energy ''X'' 19:26, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Actually, there is already a template for files only. Energy ''X'' 19:31, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Practically, yes. But if you have a bigger image and the one present is misnamed, you can tag those for deletion and upload your own with the correct name. Energy ''X'' 19:39, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Village All right, though it is not correct by grammar standards. Energy ''X'' 20:54, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Control I guess Tempoary section is the best one to be used for that. Energy ''X'' 18:24, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I have not. But still, these are all tempoary, used in specific situations. Energy ''X'' 19:21, October 13, 2014 (UTC) List it as ;Temporary instead because it goes with the Layout Guide. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:23, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon Have I watched? I *wrote* the plots. Anyway, I see what you mean. Since Dawn did not actually own it, nor did Prof. Rowan mention he caught them, it is best to use "Summer Academy's Grimer" and such names. Energy ''X'' 08:54, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Movie characters Hey, I have another job, if you like. Most movie characters have artwork in the infobox, though they are low quality or just small. I would ask that you upload the movie images and place them in the infobox, while the artwork goes in a gallery. Energy ''X'' 09:01, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Carol, for example, has an image from the movie, while Melody has the artwork (which seems to be cut off from the movie). So, Melody's image needs to be replaced. Energy ''X'' 09:33, October 14, 2014 (UTC) I think There should be Mega Butterfree and then in the next gen, Mega Beautifly and Mega Dustox. Check Serebii for more info. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:47, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Well I'm saying they should because it would make them good version differences. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:57, October 14, 2014 (UTC) This weird, Glalie is missing 18 point on it's stat changes. It's stat change point only come upto 82. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:05, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it is. Now, continue on. Energy ''X'' 20:34, October 14, 2014 (UTC) It's the Demo For ORAS, I downloaded it at Game in the UK yesterday with the download of the shiny Gengar. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:26, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Have a look on recent changes, do you use monobook? I would use it if I were you because it's easier and you'll be able to see all the changes easily too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:59, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Have a look on Pokebeach QUICK because there is a Mega Hoopa. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:02, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Article Eh, I guess. But remember, there are other ways to name an article. For example, this character is unnamed, but closely resembles a class, at least. Energy ''X'' 18:51, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Images Surprised you don't ask which category should be inserted in the new DP Adventure! images. Anyway, categorise them as "Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! images". Energy ''X'' 21:19, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Re:Manga Hey there! Actually I restarted to do manga (still kinda starting though), only the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga though. Lordranged7 (talk) 21:52, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Upcoming captures and evolution for Serena's Fennekin Hey Kyurem147, I look on YouTube today and I found this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDvAminc1Xo] It said something about Serena's Fennekin evolving into a Braixen and two upcoming captures had been revealed: a Treecko and a Rhyhorn. Do you think you can let me do Treecko and Rhyhorn while you do Serena's Fennekin evolving into Braixen please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 05:56 October 21, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean "What Treecko and Rhyhorn"? Didn't you see the link on you message? DragonSpore18 (talk) 14:58 October 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Kyurem. I watched a video on YouTube and it said that Ash is going to catch a Goomy sometime in the future. Do you think you can let me make that page please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:33 November 8, 2014 Well, alright. Which main character Pokémon page would you let me make and which would you make? DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:57 November 8, 2014 Site redesign A proposal to redesign the wiki is on the table. Please drop by w:c:czechitout to take a look at the new design, then return to the forum thread to give your views. Thanks :) — CzechOut 20:30, October 23, 2014 (UTC) DP Good Job On creating Pokémon pages. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:53, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I mean it, your the second DragonSpore to me, when it comes to creating Pokémon pages. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:52, November 6, 2014 (UTC) The amount images you've uploaded is also impressive. Nice work. --Shockstorm (talk) 20:56, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Image Eh, what image do you mean? I was just referring to DragonSpore not to copy images, that's all. Energy ''X'' 23:24, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Deleting information from articles Please don't blank articles from all of their info. 15:23, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Yoko page Can you create a page on this character and her Nuzleaf, she is Gardenia's assistant and was in The Grass-type is always Greener. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:29, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Why Are you getting rid of the Pokemon links? They are needed. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:08, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh, we don't use "In the anime" section, but "Anime" section. Energy ''X'' 12:40, November 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm talking about getting rid of the "Main Article" pieces that were inserted on the Pokemon pages. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:42, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry X. I thought you were Kyu. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:43, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'd prefer if the main character's Pokémon were listed, as well as those based off of game characters. Something really minor does not need to be listed, I think. Energy ''X'' 16:09, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Really? I thought you would agree with me? I think that having the Pokemon listed in that section would be best instead of leaving them out depending on who owns it or not. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:57, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Only for minor characters. For major ones it stays. Energy ''X'' 19:19, November 11, 2014 (UTC) So what would it be if it were the Mega Evolution Special Pokemon like, Groudon and Kyogre. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:30, November 11, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean By your message. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:38, November 12, 2014 (UTC) This is what you wrote to me yesterday "It would great, but be nice if some megas appeared?". Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:00, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I say it should be "Main Article". Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:14, November 12, 2014 (UTC)